


Here Comes the Sun

by truthtakestime



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Loyalty, Names, center, relationships, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't sure when it started, but he knew that wormholes - his old passion - had become a dim and distant second compared to the Sun that he now orbited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pains of the heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14811) by its-Rayning-men. 



> Disclaimer: Farscape is brilliant, and sadly does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended!! 
> 
> ~
> 
> I am IN LOVE with this show. Everything about it, to the point that when I try to explain it I cease to become coherent.. Hopeless fangirl, I guess. This is the first fic for it that I've written/completed/been satisfied with; hope I did justice to the perfection that is Farscape. 
> 
> Inspired by this line – “She is the centre and the centre has to hold” – from a gorgeous Stargate fic that I read recently. Mine is a much more...upbeat idea, but the other one is so wonderful I've linked it as my inspiration. ;)

Aeryn _Sun_.

It wasn't how she said it, but it was how John spelled it in his head. _Sun_. Center. Bright and shining. _Aeryn_. His Sun. His constant light in the ever present darkness and uncertainty that had consumed his life since he'd come here. 

He cared for the others – that was not in question, by any means – and they cared for him, but at the end of the day they had their own lives and agendas and families and they would put those first. He accepted that. But Aeryn was different. His Aeryn, his Sun would stand by him until the end of days. Her loyalty had kept her by his side when she had every right to hate him, to leave him. But she didn't. 

She was his Sun. He couldn't pin down the moment when it started, but he knew that now his whole life revolved around her. Wormholes – his old passion – were a dim and distant second compared to the Sun he orbited. The woman who kept him grounded. 

Aeryn, who he lived for. 

His Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!! 
> 
> (next time, I'll write something longer!)


End file.
